


broken, broken us

by kopi_luwak



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fanart, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, for my own work, im trash i know
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilah pisau memotong sebelah sayapnya menjadi serpihan. Kata berubah menjadi sebuah bisikan halus memabukkan. ; fanart, akashi/midorima</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken, broken us

**Author's Note:**

> maaf kalo gaje, ini udah dipost di twitter sih wwww digambar pake pensil mekanik 2b dan iya guratan saya emang tipis, di atas buku tulis dan difoto pake kamera hp ;w;
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

Bilah sayap memotong sayapnya menjadi serpihan. Kata berubah menjadi bisikan halus memabukan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shintarou," dia berkata, di antara telinga dan perpotongan pundak dan lehernya dan bisikan itu serupa angin lembut.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, penuh kebimbangan. Mengapa tidak sakit. Mengapa dia menangis.

Pada akhirnya, dia menjawab dengan sebuah jawaban mutlak, "Ya."

"Akashi, jadikan aku bagian dari eksistensimu," dia berbisik, namun cukup keras untuk mereka dengar.

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. "Satu saja sayap yang hancur pun telah mampu membuatmu tetap di sisiku, Shintarou."


End file.
